


Returning Home

by MiddleEarthFan



Series: The Battle of Worlds [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, M/M, Might Continue This Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleEarthFan/pseuds/MiddleEarthFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bilbo Baggins/Bucky Barnes<br/>Thorin Oakenshield/Steve Rodgers<br/>Gandalf/Nick Fury<br/>Elrond/Phil Coulson<br/>Beorn/Hulk<br/>Thranduil/Tony Stark<br/>Legolas/Clint<br/>Tauriel/Natasha<br/>Bruce/Nick<br/>Elien&Dis/Peggy Carter<br/>Azog/Loki</p>
    </blockquote>





	Returning Home

**Author's Note:**

> Bilbo Baggins/Bucky Barnes  
> Thorin Oakenshield/Steve Rodgers  
> Gandalf/Nick Fury  
> Elrond/Phil Coulson  
> Beorn/Hulk  
> Thranduil/Tony Stark  
> Legolas/Clint  
> Tauriel/Natasha  
> Bruce/Nick  
> Elien&Dis/Peggy Carter  
> Azog/Loki

The tweeting of birds and the hawking of raven's along the mountain said practically woke the people from their slumber. 

Elien was the first to wake up, light grey skin flashing in the sunlight, curly brown hair falling in her face and glanced over to find Thor fast asleep. 

A smile tried to creep up her face, but with no avail. Thor groaned, sitting up and glancing beyond his feet to find Loki throughout annoyed as he was chained to the chair to their bed. 

Elien looked at Thor, receiving a kiss from him and one on her swollen belly. Loki made what sounded like a child revolting after their parents kissed in front of them. Thor flipped him off and Loki stuck his tongue out. 

* * *

Steve snuggled up to Bucky after a good night's rest in months. Squeecking sounds came from a close bedroom and Steve mouthed curses under good breath. 

"Damn their noisy!" Steve scowled, glaring at the room where the sound was coming from. Kíli's. 

Bucky shook his head and hugged him tightly. "Don't worry about them, let's see if we can make more noise then them."

Steve's eyebrows shot up and a smile played on his lips. "If you say so."

* * *

Thranduil Stark and Bard Barner stared at one another as they kissed, noises coming from the mountains. 

"For fuck sakes Steve!" Thranduil and Bard shouted in unison, glancing at one another. "Jinx!" 

* * *

Elrond and Gandalf wandered the halls of Erebor together and this is where this story ends. 

Or has it? 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, thank you for reading this series. Might make more, but I'll have to see. Any requests I will take, love your idea and will assess them accordingly.  
> Also want to mention this is my fifth story here on Ao3!


End file.
